


For You, I Can Wait

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Presumed Dead, Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's hiding and Jethro's grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the presumed dead prompt on my trope bingo card, the sanctuary/safe places prompt on my gen prompt bingo card and this week's NCIS drabble challenge prompt: shelter. I'm getting a lot of mileage out of these 500 words.

Jethro was just short of furious when he got home from work in the middle of the night and found every single light in his house on. A long day at work had shortened his temper considerably and he immediately started yelling as soon as he walked through the door.

"What the hell are you thinking, DiNozzo?!" he demanded. "The FBI wants your head on a platter and the deadliest gang in DC would kill you on the spot. You're supposed to be in hiding but you have every single light in the house on. Why don't we hang a sign on the front door that says 'Tony's here'?"

"Rough day at work?" Tony asked, unfazed by Jethro's grumpiness.

Jethro rubbed at the nape of his neck, already regretting yelling at his lover. "It's not easy pretending you're dead," he muttered. "Abs is in tears all the time. McGee's lost. Bishop doesn’t know what to do. I don't know how many times I looked up to find Palmer sitting at your desk staring off into space."

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Tony asked. "I hate it. I hate it for you. I hate it for our friends."

"I hate it too," Jethro replied, "but it's a necessary evil right now. We do it until we figure out where the ringleader of the gang is and bring him down. Until then, you're better off dead."

"Fine but after this I'm done with undercover assignments," Tony said firmly. "Stupid shit always ends up happening to me. Now the FBI is pissed 'cause I unknowingly got in the middle of their case and I've got a violent street gang after me 'cause they found out I'm an undercover cop."

"I'm glad you came here," Jethro said. "You're safe here."

"This is the _only_ place I feel safe. This is the only place I've ever felt safe."

Jethro slipped his hand behind Tony's ear and wrapped his long fingers around the side of the man's head, tugged him closer and planted a possessive kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," Tony hummed. "Keep kissing me like that and I'm gonna drag you upstairs, bend over and demand you fuck me into next week."

"In good time," Jethro replied. "I just need to hop in the shower first. Today's case... well, I'll save you the gory details."

"I miss you," Tony said longingly. "I miss sharing your life. I miss seeing you, being with you, touching you."

"Give me a chance to get a shower and I'll remedy the first part of that," Jethro said. "Give me time and I'll fix the rest."

"For you, I can wait as long as I need to," Tony said lovingly.

Jethro brushed his thumb across Tony's cheek before turning and starting up the stairs. "And stop leaving all the lights on when you're home alone," he called over his shoulder.

Tony smiled to himself as he turned and followed his lover. "I love you too, Jethro."

**End.**


End file.
